Enter Whiplash
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: This is a retyping of my X-men Season 5 story with some small things fixed up


**Me: Do I really have to do this?**

**Wolverine: Yep**

**Me: Aw come on they already know that X-Men Evolution isn't owned by me, it's owned by Disney/Marvel.**

**Wolverine: Look kid, do it or "Snikt" **

**Me: Alright, I'm doing it. "Ahem" X-Men Evolution isn't owned by me, all characters accept William are owned by Disney/Marvel.**

**Wolverine: There now was that so hard**

**Kitty: Come on you two we're like already late, we gotta start the story.**

**Author's Message: This takes place a few months after the series "Finale" I put that in Quotes because it was barely a finale. Also I'm going to incorporate the rest of the Marvel universe. Also some key X-men stories, such as days of Future Past, Trial of Magneto, Phoenix, The Hellions, Mutant Massacre, Fall of the Mutants, Punk Storm, Kitty's parents divorcing, X-Force, Piotr cheating on Kitty with the chick from the Secret Wars story arc, Trial of Gambit, as well as X-Factor, Storm losing her powers, Inferno, Secret Wars. As well as try to follow what was supposed to happen had the show continued. If you want to know what happens, read it on Wikipedia. You will also see other classic mutants like Dazzler, Husk, Polaris, Hellfire Club, Thunderbird, Warpath, Syrin, Banshee, Domino, Sunfire, Monet, Psylocke, Captain Britain, Pete Wisdom, Rictor, Strong Guy, Lila Cheney, Firestar, Bishop, and others. Also this story is going to have a soundtrack, and no I will not take requests. **

**Duncan British Columbia Canada**

A small town on an Island an hour off the coast of Vancouver, only has a population of 3,500 people, some of his friends like it here, but mainly because they are the type of people that if they leave the place they are from, then won't be able to operate, or what most people call "Big Fish in a small pond syndrome" But like most small towns, there are a handful of young adults who want to leave the place they are born in behind. This is in the case of two teenage boys, William James Hudson and Jackson Lowe. Now like every story, this story starts with two teenage boys who have no idea where there place in the world is, they doesn't even know where to start looking.

**WILLIAM'S HOUSE 7:45AM, LAST DAY OF MIDDLE SCHOOL **

The buzzing noise was what woke him up. From under the covers of his bed a hand and an arm reached out blindly for the off button on his clock. He found it and after a few slaps found the off button. He sighed and pulled off the covers from his head. He got up and rubbed his eyes and yawned while stretched in a large green T-shirt and grey PJ bottoms. He walked towards the small bathroom near his room, his mom and two sisters got the bathrooms upstairs bathrooms. But he got the whole basement bathroom to himself.

"WILLIAM GET YOUR ASS UP HERE."

"ALRIGHT, I'M COMING I'M COMING"

He looked at the mirror in front of him and saw that his black hair looked like the Tasmanian devil ran through it. He could barely see his dark green eyes through his, he did have some facial hair on his face, he hit puberty early in his life. So being 15 with a small beard made him look older and more mature, doesn't mean he liked it. In face he hated his facial hair since it was tedious to keep it in order. He smiled as he looked at the diamond earring on his left ear. He walked out and got dressed in a Pink Floyd "Dark Side of the Moon" T-Shirt, a pair of black jeans, lucky cross necklace, bullet belt, and two metal rings, one of the peace symbol, and one of a skull. He grabbed his backpack which was covered in patches of all kinds of different kinds of rock styles, classic rock, hard rock, prog rock, mainstream rock, heavy metal, (Mainly, thrash metal hair metal, British Heavy Metal, and some NU metal mainly Deftones and Rage against the Machine) alternative rock, and punk rock. He walked upstairs to where his two older sisters and already finished eating and were doing their nails and watching TV, it was a repeat of some minister saying how mutants were evil, how they have abilities no human one should have and that they use them without any thoughts of what would happen next. Ever since Apocalypse, tension between humans and mutants were getting more and more thick. William looked at his two half-sisters and glared. William was their half-brother, from their mom's second marriage, when Will's dad died his mom and their dad got back together. William never knew his father, other than that he was from England. Come to think of it he didn't even know much about his own mother either, other than that she was from Ireland. Whenever he would ask about her past she would say "My life started when the girls were born." It was as if she never had a past. He didn't like that he didn't know anything about his family history. Also his sister and stepfather hate him, he was the constant reminder to his sister that his mom left their dad for him. As if things weren't already bad enough, the only friends he had were friends with questionable pasts. So his teachers had already labeled him as a "Bad Kid" so he was constantly ridiculed. It also didn't help that guys were always pretending to be his friend to get close to them. But he couldn't blame them; his sisters had red hair, blue eyes and curves in all the right places and always wore clothes that left little to the imagination. But William never said anything to his mom about any of this, his stepfather never hit him or his mom, and took care of them, gave William food to eat, and a roof over his head, and his mom was happy and he wasn't going to ruin his mom happiness, she was never the same after his birth father died. Plus William knew he was going to go somewhere in his life, he was in the gifted classes.

"Well look who is Sarah, our younger "Jailbait" brother" His sister Rachel said while having a "Cat ate the canary" grin.

"Your right Rachel, isn't it sweet relief that we will only be in the same school as him for one more year" said his other sister Sarah.

"Oh no, only 1 more year, then that means that I won't have to deal with guys pestering me to put them in your good books, or the overwhelming smell of perfume, what ever shall I do? " He said at them sarcastically as he cleaned up his breakfast plate, grabbed his mp3 and was just about to leave the house to catch the bus when he heard a voice, the voice that made every other problem disappear. His mothers, "William, come here I wanna say goodbye" he walked to the second floor where his mom was sitting on her bed dressed for work watching some TV. "Hey mom"

"Hey kid, well today is the day, I still can't believe my little boy is almost 16 and in high school." His mom looked at him with a smile. They hugged, "now get out of here you'll be late for the bus." "I cannot until I can drive." "Hey have the headaches been getting any better." His mother asked with a hint of fear in her voice. "Yeah mom they have, I told you it was nothing." "I know it's just if you turn into a mutant-""Mom what if I turn into a mutant? Will you hate me"

His mother looked shocked at that question. "William I will never hate you, it's just with what happened with Apocalypse, it's open season on mutants, and with this being a small town, things spread fast around here. I just don't want people to hunt you down." "Mom it will be fine now I gotta go" They hugged once more as William walked back down the stairs and towards the school bus stop. He got on and sat in the back and rubbed his temples. He knew that he should have told his mom about the headaches but seeing how scared she was. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her. He kept telling himself

_"It's just the stress that I'm going into high school, that and the hopes I did well on my exams. I'm just being paranoid." _

Yet in the back of his mind, something was telling him that these next 24 hours might change his entire life.

**William's middle school 7:45am**

William ran to his locker, eager to just dump his stuff in his history classroom so he wouldn't have to worry about it. He was frantically searching for his textbook when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man guess what, major party tonight at Jordan's house."

William turned around and saw his best friend, Jackson Lowe, a shorter kid with brown hair and eyes, tanned skin since his parents were Cuban, pierced ear and eyebrow, he was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt that said "All this and brains to"

"Wait Jordan, as in that red head Jordan, dating a senior in high school, a body that puts every porn star to shame. World's biggest bitch that has hit this school since my sisters, THAT Jordan?"

"Bingo"

"No"

"Aw come on man, I need you to come."

"Why?"

"Because, Emily is going."

"Well why didn't you say so" As William slammed his locker shut. "Still no"

Jackson then did something he rarely does, beg. "Please William, I need to see her."

"Bro, I love you and everything but every time you sleep with her, you end up getting your heart broken, or she takes control of your life."

He glared at William "Name one time she has taken control of my life."

"Alright how about when she was dating someone and she was still sleeping with you and then when you were about to sleep with another girl, she goes completely nuts and super jealous which lead you to agreeing to only sleep with her while she can sleep with her other boyfriend."

"Well when you put it like that, you make it sound like she is the symbol of evil."

"May because she is" William started to walk away but Jackson blocked him. "Come on man, I need this, I have to see her, I'm done after tonight I promise."  
He looked at his best friend.

"You promise after tonight, that you no longer see her, or have anything to do with her."

"Promise"

He sighed "Alright let's go"

"Well well look who is troublemaker 1 and troublemaker2 "The two boys turned around and saw the captain of the school's hockey team, Reed Slang, along with his girlfriend Olivia. Standing next to Reed was Justin, both were rich kids, and them being rich kids were the only reasons they were allowed in school. Reed was every girls dream, blond hair, and blue eyes, tall and smooth face. Justin was the bad boy wannabe rapper that thought he would make it. Wearing fake bling, his hat on the side, and baggy jeans, like William Justin had black hair as well, but he had it buzzed cut. Olivia was the girl that had even teachers sucking on their thumbs. Red hair, green eyes, and certain features that and dressed to kill in a yellow mini skirt and tank top that said "Humans first, Mutants never." And it left almost nothing to what was under it.

"Oh look Jackson, its Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, and their cheerleader, and nice shirt Olivia, WHY DON'T YOU WEAR A SHIRT THAT SAYS AFTER MUTANTS, JEWS AND BLACKS NEXT." Will hated that people were treating mutants like garbage. Being that Will's great-grandparents were holocaust survivors. So he understood what persecution was like. Reed's face turned red at that comment and tackled William against a locker "Better say sorry William or I will  
"You'll what, in case you forget of what I saw you and wannabe Eminem were talking about, and if you touch me I will talk your moving anyway so it won't do me any harm to talk." The look William was giving Reed told him he was serious "You wouldn't" "Try me, I dare you I'll give you first shot free" He looked at Justin and Jackson who were emitting so much testosterone and anger against each other. Justin and Jackson had their own vendettas against each other. Jackson would never talk to Will about it. So he never asked why. Reed let go of William "you and me, once and for all, tonight Jordan's party." "Yeah same goes for you, Jackie boy." They looked at each other, and knew it wouldn't be worth it, plus they knew if they fought them that they would get off without even a slap on the wrist. They turned and walked away when they were called out by the boy rich kids.

"That's what I thought; you boys are scared to take us on. Just a couple of chickens, hey I like that "THE CHICKEN COUPLE" William and Jackson stopped dead in their track and were clenching their fists. Jackson called out first "We'll see who the chicken couple is tonight, won't we."

They started walking to History class as they sat down in the classroom

"So anyway, what were we talking about?"

"How I agreed to help you with Emily, but before we deal with those two."

"Yes, thank you thank you bud I owe you. Now what else was I gonna ask you oh yeah, have your headaches gotten any better?"

"No."

"Do you think I could be-"But William was cut off by Jackson who put his hand over his best friends mouth.  
"Dude, don't say the M word, if people start thinking that then you will be hunted down by everyone in town."

He rolled his eyes at Jackson as they resume walking in order to avoid looks. William whispered in his friends ear. "Don't you think you are over reacting about people hunting us down?" "Will I don't know why you're not freaking out about this as much as me." "Because my good bad boy friend I don't get paranoid like you. Look I agree that maybe I should be more worried, but I just don't want to get worked up, because if we-"

"Mr Hudson, Mr Lowe, is there something you both would like to share with the class?"

"No Mrs Goodfellow."

"Very well then we wouldn't want to have you two spend the last day in detention."  
"No ma'am"

"Good then"

The last day of school went pretty quiet. Nothing big accept the classic "Grad prank" where someone did the classic prank where you let three pigs loose, but you label 1, 2, 4 and people spend all day looking for pig 3. Finally the last bell rang, and the two friends were cleaning out their lockers.

"So let's see if we go to this party, and fight we will get arrested." William said to his friend

"But, if we don't fight then Reed and Justin will spend all summer hunting for us and we will look like cowards, plus you promised me that you would go, I need to see Emily."

"Dude what's the sudden obsession with her lately." William asked his friend as they were walking to Jacksons house

"It's just that." He started

"Just what?"

He muttered something. "What was that?" Will said starting to get angry that his best friend was being cryptic. Finally Jackson looked at him with tears and yelled "APOCOLPYPSE" "What does he have to this." Jackson stopped walking and started crying. "It's just when I was watching the news and he actually looked like he was going to destroy the world, I kept thinking "Does Emily really care about me, or am I just fun for her to use whenever she wants. I just kept thinking that if someone like him shows up again. Then I need to know. That's why." William stared at his friend opened mouthed "Alright, come on let's stop by your house, get changed, goof off, then off to my house, and then we will crash back at my basement." The two friends pounded their fists and headed to William's house.

**4 HOURS LATER JORDAN'S HOUSE**

"Note to self never do this ever again." William muttered to himself as he was sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand. The one good thing as that Reed and Justin hadn't shown up yet. But that doesn't mean anything.

"You know just sitting here by yourself isn't a good way to end the school year." William looked up and saw that it was his classmate Jessica, a short girl with red hair and brown eyes, William and Jessica used to flirt with each other for years, even ended up dating for a few months, but they decided that they were better as friends.

"Hey Jessie." Will said glumly

"So where is your Siamese twin?" She asked as she sat down.

"You got me, last I saw he was talking to Emily."

She laughed "Say no more." Jessica knew all too well about the drama that Jackson and Emily had. William liked her because she wasn't into the drama that fell onto the people when they became teenagers. She joined him on the couch and the two were just sitting, listening to the music being played.

"Hey what do you think of that new girl, Lila Cheney?" William asked her

"Meh she's okay, but I like Dazzler better." She answered,

William scoffed. "Really, Dazzler she's pre-packaged bubble gum. Lila is the real artist."

Jessica laughed.

The two of them spent a good half hour debating about which artist was better. Laughing and forgetting about their problems. Sadly their problems didn't forget about them when Reed and Justin walked into the front door with their girlfriends in tow. Reed looked around and saw William. "Well, who knew William liked my leftovers." He leaned towards Jessica. William was shocked, he looked at the girl he thought was his friend. She had a look that was a mix of shame and anger. Shame that Will found out, and that Reed blabbed it to the whole room. Will got up in anger, and left the party with Jessica running after him in tears.

"Will wait, don't go I'm sorry." She yelled in tears. He stopped and turned around and looked at her. She was on her knees.

"Why?" He asked her, she raised her head not understanding the question.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU SLEEP WITH THAT SLIMEBALL, AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS SAYING YOU WERE GOING TO WAIT UNTIL THE RIGHT PERSON, AND RESPECTED THAT, WHY."

Jessica's face turned from sadness to one of pure rage.

"FINE, YOU WANNA KNOW, I WAS DRUNK, I WAS TRICKED, HE SEDUCED ME, I THOUGHT HE WAS A DECENT GUY, THAT IT UNTIL I SAW HOW HE TREATED YOU, SO I DUMPED HIM. HAPPY NOW, IT WAS A STUPID MISTAKE THAT I'VE WISHED FOR YEARS THAT I COULD TAKE BACK."

Hearing all that William snapped. " WELL TO LITTLE TO LATE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT JESSICA, BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG. YOU BEING WITH THAT OILY SNAKE."

"SNAKE! THAT'S IT WILL I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SMART MOUTH." Reed charged at William and punched him in the gut. Will toppled over, and Reed picked him and had him in the sleeper hold.

"Not so tough on your own are you Will, some friend Jackson is, he is with Emily having a good time. Leaving his best friend high and dry." Will on instinct grabbed him and flipped him onto the concrete. Will panicked and ran into the nearby woods. He heard Reed instructing his teammates after him, Justin as well. Luckily for Will, he may not have been good at raw strength, but he made up for it in speed and agility, he used to take gymnastics when he was younger as well as swimming. He hopped fences, and ran through other neighbors backyards. He had made to the river near Duncan Christian School, and stopped running because his headaches had gotten worse. He fell onto his knees panting and his head in immense pain.

_"They can't have followed me this far, I ran from the hospital. Why is my head hurting so much, so much pain." _He grabbed onto his head, in pain. He then heard cars parking and cheering. As well as Reed and Justin.

"Well, look it's little William. What, to wiped out to talk back." He kicked Will in the stomach, Will's headache got worse. He opened his eyes and saw all of the Hockey and Basketball team members were circled around the two. Reed kicked him again harder.

"Come on Reed that's enough." He heard someone say.

"HE'S HAD ENOUGH WHEN I SAY HE HAS HAD ENOUGH."

Will could feel blood spilling from his mouth.

"REED STOP IT, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PROVE ANYTHING, YOU'VE WON."

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH HIS MOUTH, ALWAYS GETTING THE BETTER GRADES, TEACHERS PET."

Will's headache had now reached a new level of pain. He screamed and opened his eyes.

"ENOUGH REED LEAVE ME ALONE" He screamed and raised his hands. A nearby tree branch had extended and smacked Reed hard which made him fly into a nearby dirty stream. Will opened his eyes, he knew that he was covered in blood but he didn't care. He concentrated harder and aimed his hands at the stream. Two more branches had grabbed a soaking wet Reed and slammed him onto the ground with a loud "THUD."

"I HAVE TAKEN YOUR CRAP ALL MY LIFE REED, WELL NO MORE, YOU HEAR ME, I WILL NO LONGER BE THE NICE GUY." He slammed Reed onto the ground harder. Then Ran to the young man that had tormented him for so long. He grabbed the hem of Reed's shirt and kept punching him on the face. Letting all the anger he had towards all the people that made him mad. His stepfather, and his sisters. The more angry he got. Giant roots started to launch themselves towards the night sky. Slamming onto the ground, leaving giant dents onto the ground. The rest of the teens who were watching the show had left were driving away screaming. Finally William had calmed down. The pain in his head had finally left. He then passed out on the ground. The last thing he saw was all the destruction that the giant roots had caused.

**X-MEN HEADQUARTERS BAYVILLE NEW YORK.**

Charles Xavier groaned and turned off the helmet Cerebro.

_"X-Men prepare the X-Jet, Cerebro has picked up a new mutant signature, we must hurry He is in trouble."_

_"On it Professor." _Scott "Cyclops" Summers sent back.

On the Black Bird, Cyclops and Logan were in the X-Jet in uniform.

"So Professor anything on this new Mutant?" Logan "Wolverine" asked with a questioning look.

"Yes Logan, his name is William Hudson." Hearing that name Logan's claws appeared.

"Logan what's wrong do you know that name." Scott asked him friend. He groaned and held onto his forehead.

"I think so, but I don't remember." He growled as he kept trying to think back. He knew he heard that name before. But where?

"Please continue." Scott said

"Yes, right his ability has just activated, he can control plants." That's all Xavier said. But the X-Men had known Xavier too long to know what his expressions were. He had a pained expression on his face.

"His powers activated when he was in a fight, apparently a bully was beating on him, and in self-defence his powers activated. Logan let out a small growl hearing that.

"Well where is he now." Scott asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Right now, he is at his house, he has a broken arm and broken rib. The bully's family want to press charges. But his family's lawyer is keeping them at bay. I would like to get him quickly and quietly, the reason I have brought all of you is because in case we need to act." The team nodded. They quietly landed the jet in an open field. They walked toward William's house. Charles and Scott walked towards the door while the rest of the team stayed back. He knocked on the door, and William's mother opened the door. She gasped as she saw who was at the door.

"Charles Xavier." She said, he smiled and nodded.  
"Mrs Hudson, know about what happened with your son." He took out a card and gave it to her.  
"We would like William to join our institute, he will be safe there." She looked at the card, then broke out in tears, she knew that her son was going to find out everything about her and his father "He's so young, I didn't want him to get involved in this life." Charles put her hand on the young mother's shoulder. "I'll go and get him, please come in." She walked down the stairs and the two heard a reluctant groan, Scott's eyes nearly popped out as he saw William who in all honesty looked a real mess. Bandaged nose, two broken fingers, and covered in bruises.

"Hello William, I am Charles Xavier, we…. We heard about last night" He groaned as he sat down.

"We would like you to come to our school for the Gifted. We can teach you to control your powers, and how to use them for good use. "

Will looked at his mother who he knew was crying, he knew he had screwed up again. This wasn't the first time his temper had got him in trouble. He looked at his hands. Before last night he thought that they were just ordinary hands, now with the thought sinking in. He was a mutant. He had been given a gift. He smiled as he thought of him being a superhero. Helping others, saving the world, making new teammates that would turn into his friends, William was a closet hero nerd, and he also thought of Xavier as a revolutionary Icon like Bob Dylan and Martin Luthor King. He slowly stood up and extended his other hand.

"I would love to join your school Mr Xavier." He smiled as the two shook hands.

**So what did you guys think?**

**_Soundtrack: _**

**_Seether: Hang On for when William is getting ready for school. _**

**_Metallica: Welcome Home (Sanitarium) for when the camera is in transitioning to Will's School._**

**_Sublime: What I got when camera is moving around showing people at the party. _**


End file.
